heartache solution
by Lani-Lim
Summary: kagome loves Inuyasha, but he loves her cousin...or does he. sorry i suck at summaries


A month ago Inuyasha was with the schools most popular girl, Kikyo. Inuyasha was happy and it had all seemed like it was going well until Kikyo ditched him. Naraku was her new conquest; he was 5 years older than her and had been kicked out of school the year before.

Inuyasha told Kagome that Kikyo was done with him. She had seen how happy he was with her, so she knew that he was broken-hearted. Inuyasha didn't know how much she was hurting as he was telling her that he had actually fallen in love with Kikyo. Kagome comforted him and told him that 'time healed all wounds'. They had both laughed at that. He thanked her for being such a great friend.

When he left Kagome broke down. She cried herself to sleep, because she was secretly in love with Inuyasha. She had fallen for him, so it was killing her to see him with someone else. It had also hurt her that he had fallen for her cousin, who was known for being a cheater and a user.

The next day was a Saturday so she didn't have to see him, and she was grateful as she was a mess. She called Sango and they went to the mall to do some shopping. Kagome didn't buy much, so they ended pretty fast. They went back to Kagome's place and she told Sango all that Inuyasha had told her the day before. She was crying when she told Sango that Inuyasha loved Kikyo. Sango gave her a hug and cursed Inuyasha for being so dim-witted.

All too soon it was Monday and time to go back to school, and time to see Inuyasha pining over her cousin. It hurt her, but she knew that she needed to be near Inuyasha and even if he was in love with someone else, as long as he was happy she would be happy.

------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed.

"Inuyasha, you have to get over her. It's been a month since she broke up with you" Miroku, his best guy friend told him after he had spotted him sulking in the hall.

"I know I have to get over her, but its a lot harder than I thought it would be ." He sighed, his eyes threatened to let out the tears he was holding back, so when the bell rung he shrugged Miroku away as he went off to class.

Kagome saw all this, and as she was in the same class as him followed him. Inuyasha felt someone following him, so he spun around angrily but when he saw Kagome he relaxed.

"Hey Kags" he smiled at her and she returned it. They went to class in a very comfortable silence.

Kagome moved to sit next to him, he made sure that the seat was free. It was math, and although he loved it he knew it was her worst subject and that she hated it. He helped her when she was lost; to them it felt like the world had gone back to normal. Inuyasha helping her with Math, and making her laugh and smile again.

Next was lunch so they went to meet Miroku and the gang (Koga, Ayame, Sango, Rin). Once they met they went to the cafeteria, the girls saved the table and the guys went to get the food. They had a routine and they had had one since elementary school.

They brought the food and Inuyasha dived into his ramen. Kagome smiled at this, her eyes told the secret she was hiding, but Inuyasha was the only one who didn't know. Koga saw the smile, he looked at her sadly. She saw his look and shook her head, she was never going to let him find out. Koga looked away from her, and looked to his girlfriend and shock his head.

They all knew that it had been eating Kagome up when Inuyasha had told them that he was in love with Kikyo. Koga had dated Kagome once, but because she loved Inuyasha they never felt right. It had been a very short relationship, but Inu had still not realized the reason why all her relationships ended so fast.

His train of thought was interrupted when Kikyo came in with her followers. The whole table turned to her and glared, showing her that she was never going to be welcomed as she had been before. She looked at them shrugged and sat with the jocks.

Inuyasha had not noticed her come in, he had been to focused on his ramen to notice but when he heard her laugh he noticed and stopped eating. He got up and walked out. Kagome saw him leave and she felt her heart shatter yet again. She fought the tears that were threatening to spill. Rin noticed, and gave her a hug, it was all she could take and the tears spilled down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly on her shoulder; Rin was stroking her hair soothingly. The guys looked so mad when they noticed her tears, they were about to get up and tell Inuyasha what they thought when he came back in. Kagome saw him enter again and wiped her tears from her eyes, she smiled at him when he came back.

"Yash, you ok?"

"I'm just a bit confused that's all" he returned the smile.

"About what?" she asked curiously, he was never confused about Kikyo,

"Nothing, it doesn't matter"

Kagome nodded in understanding, she then turned to Rin when she saw Kikyo moving towards her. When Kikyo came up to her, she said

"Kags, can I talk to you for a minute"

"Sure" she said as she wanted to know why she had come over to her

As the exited Kikyo looked at her and looked sad. Kagome was really confused as to why Kikyo was sad.

"Kags, I want you to know why I broke up with Inuyasha" she took a breath and said ,

"I did it for you, I could see that you love him and I think he could love you back, I never felt anything towards him. So when I realized I was making you upset I let him go."

"Kikyo," Kagome said in an annoyed tone, " are you telling me that you broke my best friends heart, because you think he loved me?", when she nodded Kagome took a deep breath and continued with,

"Kik, Yasha will never think of me in that way. He told me that he loves you," she took a breath and said in a wavering voice,"not me". With that Kagome moved to walk away, but Kikyo held her back and whispered to her, "I think he thought he loved me, but he should have realized by now that he actually loves you. He thought he loved me because I look like you Kags." With that she walked back into the cafeteria, but Kagome couldn't go back in.

She walked outside to the Sakura tree, when she reached it she sat down at its roots and said, "Yash, why do you have to confuse me so much? Why can't we just be normal?"

"Because Kags, I'm me. How can we have a normal relationship between us, when we are just not normal." She heard coming from the door, in the doorway was her best friend.

"Yash, why are you here?"

"I heard what Kikyo said to you"

"w_hat?"_ she said in less than a whisper, but he heard her.

"Kags, I just wanted to say that Kikyo was right about how I feel towards you.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and said, "You had better mean that Yash."

He in turn smiled at her, and went over to her. He gave her a hug and a kiss. It showed Kagome that he really did love her. When they pulled out of the kiss, she had a huge smile on her face.

They walked back into the school, hand in hand and looked absolutely love-struck. They went in to the cafeteria and sat down, the first thing that was noticed was that they were holding hands. So when Inuyasha lent down to kiss her again, the gang were shocked. But they got over it soon and all the guys gave Inuyasha a pat on the back, while the girls said to him, "It's about time Yash."

The end, my first fanfic. Don't be too mean to me


End file.
